


Fall for me, while I set you free.

by ALittleClassicAlittleModern



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleClassicAlittleModern/pseuds/ALittleClassicAlittleModern
Summary: Clarke gets arrested and Lexa is the public defender sent to help her.





	Fall for me, while I set you free.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for supernena25. I'm so fortunate to have met you and call you a friend. Hope you enjoy.

Clarke was confused, baffled even as she looked around at the grey walls of the jail cell she found herself in. The charges against her ridiculous, theft of constructions supplies for an installation at the Gallery Arkadia, where she was assistant curator, being one of the only two people who had the key to the door she had become the prime suspect. The Curator, Thelonius Jaha was out of town on leave to attended the funeral of his wife’s uncle, Titus. The artist, Jasper Jordan whose supplies had been stolen, demanded something be done. So Marcus, the Gallery’s Director, had little choice but to comply.

Forget the fact, that said supply closet also boasted a 3-foot-wide gap between the wall of the room and the ceiling that anyone of normal stature could get over, wasn’t worth the time on a Sunday, did nothing to improve her confusion. If anything, it fueled her frustration. But there was little she could do stuck in her current location as she was.

The only lucky thing that had happened to her was that the on call public defender was willing to come in on a Sunday which was a miracle of its own. If Clarke was honest, she did not have high hopes for the professionalism of someone with the name Elle Woods. Elle Woods the irony of which was not lost on the blonde as the title character of Legally Blonde, played by actress Reese Witherspoon, was an actual real-life lawyer. Clarke wanted very much to cry. Her life had, in a matter of hours, become a very bad dramedy. She really hoped it would ended with a happy funny twist. Maybe, if Clarke was lucky- which Clarke very much doubt she was from her current predicament- Elle would be just as hot looking as the Elle in the movie.

“Griffin,” Officer Gustus, called as he walked into the holding cell area. “Your lawyer is here in the conference room. Stand up and I will take you to her.”

\----------

Lexa waited patiently for her client, Clarke Griffin, to be brought to her as she looked over C. Griffin’s police file. Wondering why a person with no prior history of wrongdoing would choose to do some at the Gallery where they worked. 

Arkadia is a small town, an affluent small town, with little to no crime per year. Most of which consisted of domestic issues and kids doing stupid kid things. The police station looked more like something you would find in Mayberry USA, small and cozy, with a small police force that were on duty 24/7, but worked 9-5 Monday- Friday. Miss Griffin herself came from a family of moderate means and unlikely have any need for the nuts and bolt supplies she was suspected of stealing. Lexa first order of business would be to find out more from her client.

“Miss Wood,” Officer Gustus call from the door to the conference room. “I have Miss Griffin here for you.”

"Thank you officer,” Lexa said looking up with a pleasant smile. “Please,” she said indicating the chair across from her. 

“Miss Griffin,” Lexa began having returned her gaze to Clarke’s file. “My name is Lexa Woods and….”

“Thank God,” exclaimed a raspy voice interrupting her introduction. 

“Excuse me?” Lexa said slightly affronted from being interrupted.

"I'm sorry," Clarke says trying to come up with a plausible excuse other than having mistaken Lexa for a fictional movie character that was played by a perky airhead-ish blonde, who isn’t really airhead-ish. In the end, she decided on the truth. “I was having images of a blonde airhead, played by Reese Witherspoon.”

“I see,” Lexa said her tone slightly clipped. “I’m glad I was able to exceed foolish assumptions.”

Clarke stared, clearly she was in the wrong. However, it was the first time she had ever seen a grownup pout, especially with such lusciously plump…. Do not go there Clarke? She reprimanded herself before she could finish that very inappropriate thought. “Right, I’m sorry Lexa.”

“Miss Woods,” Lexa corrected, annoyed at her client’s cavalier attitude towards her. 

Really? The blonde thought, struck dumb by the correction to the more formal form. Yeah this was really not Clarke’s day at all.

"Please, if we can continue, so we can get you out of here come Monday morning….” There was a giggle from the blonde, causing Lexa to croak her well groomed brow in response. “Excuse me?” Lexa asked yet again as she was beginning to really rethinking coming out on Sunday. 

Shit! FML! Clarke thought wanting to face palm herself. What the fuck was wrong with her! “Sorry Miss Woods,” Clarke said a second time. “This situation is not putting me at my best.”

“You have better than this,” Lexa asked her voice clearly uncertain. 

“Yes, please can we try again?” Blues looked at Green imploringly.

Lexa was hesitant to see if her client could fix this. Eyeing the blonde up and down, looking her over. She paused taking in the sincere blue eyes, like a clear sky at noon…. “Very well,” Lexa said before she continued following her train of thoughts. 

 

\----------

Clarke breathed a sign of relief. Having taken the time to truly appreciate the brunette’s beauty before her. Wishing that she had paper and pen to draw her on.

“I focus better when my hands are engaged, you wouldn’t by any chance have an extra pad and pen would you?” Clarke asked after spying the pad Lexa had before. If Clarke was reading the public defender right she would probably have a couple extra of each.

“Okay,” Lexa said wiling to try anything to get this done and over with and enjoy part of her Sunday. “Here,” she said handing over her spare pad and pencil.

“Thanks.”

“Now,” Lexa continued only mildly distracted by the scratching of pencil on paper. “Please tell me about what happened.”

Clarke barely looked up as she recounted what was to be the absolute worst day of her life. 

"I had meet with my boyfriend, Finn, at Café Polis. We were going to have the talk, you know the one where he tries to make you feel better about sleeping around on you with your best friend who he has been dating on the sly for months. Somehow Raven and I didn’t know. As I said worst day ever. Then I go into the office to finish up some last minute paper work the Curator forgot to finish and left the gallery to eventually end up in handcuffs.”

Lexa listen politely as Clarke continued to explain how she went from free citizen to police custody in one evening. Scribbling notes in the short hand that her and her assistant Anya had developed to keep client files private. The gap between the wall to the storage room and the ceiling was something that had caught her interest and she wanted to investigate further at a later time. 

“What language this that,” Clarke asked breaking Lexa out of her inner musings. 

“Trigedasleng,” Lexa replied simply, her tone making it clear she had no intention on explaining further. Again Clarke felt that odd feeling of having a foot in her mouth.

After a somewhat awkward pause in the conversation, where Clarke was unsure the best way to save her self, Lexa thanked her for her time before calling the guard in to take Clarke back to cell. 

Gathering her things quickly, as Clarke was again placed in hand cuffs, Lexa made her way back to the parking lot and out to her car.

Decidedly unsure how she felt about a Ms. Clarke Griffin.


End file.
